


Stress Eat

by coffeeandfeathers



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Belly Kink, Comfort Food, F/M, I'm Sorry, Marijuana, Overeating, Stuffing, Trauma, munchies, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandfeathers/pseuds/coffeeandfeathers
Summary: Post ATM-squashing, Jesse spirals. Weed helps.





	Stress Eat

Jesse had never been one to stress eat, but after watching one of his former clients squash the other one’s head with an ATM and hustling their neglected child out of the crime scene, he found he had a lot to stress eat about. He couldn’t sleep without seeing the pool of blood or the kid’s face, couldn’t force down anything that wasn’t Funyuns and weed. Jane seemed to notice; she’d been coming around more often, cooking big pans of lasagna and tater tot casserole for him to freeze and eat later. Pasta looked too much like gore to him and at one point he glanced down at the steaming plate in front of him and had to excuse himself to be sick quietly in the bathroom. Jane was worrying. Jesse couldn’t talk to her about what he’d seen, but he could hold her close against his chest at night and ignore the hunger pains in the pit of his stomach.

            Now, however, something changed. He woke up and smoked two blunts for breakfast before remembering that his last meal had been nearly twenty four hours previous. He didn’t need a scale to tell him he’d lost a few pounds, but the weed was starting to ignite something of an appetite in him.

            _Okay. You’re hungry. That’s good. Let’s see what we’ve got._ He rifled through the refrigerator before producing half a carton of eggs, cheese and a red pepper Jane had left.

            “Okay,” he said aloud. “Omelette.”

            Jesse downed two cups of coffee drowned in sugar and cream while he chopped the pepper and waited for the stove to heat up. His stomach rumbled uncomfortably and he ran a hand over the front of his shirt as if to push the pain back. He cracked three eggs into a bowl, thought better of it, and cracked the remaining three in as well. _Might as well make up for lost calories._

Ten minutes, a small mountain of cheese and peppers later, Jesse curled up in his recliner with the biggest pile of eggs he’d ever seen in his life. The first bite was nothing short of pure ecstasy and he couldn’t help but moan as he swallowed. _You really needed this. This is good. Keep going._

Once the plate was clear, however, he found that the painful hole in his stomach had not yet been assuaged. Sure, he felt a little better, but he wanted more. He hadn’t had a full meal in almost a week. Might as well listen to his body now.

            The idea of eating more Funyuns made him feel sick, so he rummaged around in the pantry for something else. Jane left a couple of Twinkies in there, as well as three quarters of a bag of powdered donuts, and he ate those one right after the other while standing in front of the pantry. His stomach was beginning to push out a little, but he didn’t feel quite full yet. What else did he have?

            _Cookie dough._ An entire tub of the stuff sat tantalizing in his freezer and Jesse grabbed a spoon before returning to the recliner and flipping on the TV. This had to do it. If he wasn’t full after all that, he’d stop. It couldn’t be healthy to eat so much in one sitting.

            Thirty minutes into wrestling and a third blunt and Jesse’s spoon hit plastic. He looked down into the tub in his lap, surprised to find that he’d eaten his way through nearly all of it. He was vaguely aware of an oppressive fullness in his abdomen, but presently forgot about that and returned to the kitchen. The mechanical action of chewing and swallowing was calming him down, bringing him to a point he hadn’t been to in the last few weeks. Besides, his munchies only got worse if he ignored them. Better nip it in the bud now.

            Lasagna. Jane made it for dinner the previous night but he’d only been able to work down a few bites. It looked so good, thick noodles and cheese caramelized on top. Jane wouldn’t admit it, but she was an excellent cook. Jesse cut himself a slab roughly the size of his face and stuck it in the microwave.

            _God. It’s even better now._ He burnt his tongue on the first bite but his brain was too scrambled to care. All that mattered was moving his fork in and out of his mouth as fast as possible, and when he finally paused for breath, a burp rolled up from deep in his stomach. He tasted cookie dough.

            “Fuck.” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his now bloated belly. “Fuck, okay. I hear you. I’ll stop.”

             This lasted about twenty minutes, until his addled brain returned to the thought of how good it felt to be eating and don’t burgers sound nice right now there’s a Burger King down the street go get some go get some RIGHT NOW.

            Driving home with the greasy bag in his lap, Jesse felt calmer than he had in years. Maybe this is why people ate so much. It had a numbing sensation that meth had as of yet failed to provide. He crammed a few fries in his mouth, ignoring the protests of his overstuffed stomach, and worked down two of the three burgers he’d ordered before he even got back to the apartment.

            God, his recliner had never felt so good. That weed must have been laced with something, because his skin prickled every time it touched leather. Even his fingers tracing the skin of his sensitive, swollen belly felt good. He sprawled out, spreading his legs to give his belly some room, and had just swallowed the last of the fries when someone knocked on his door.

            “Hey, it’s me! You in there?”

            Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Jesse snapped into sobriety, tried to cram the evidence of the carnage under his chair. His stomach whined, aching at the sudden movement, and he threw a blanket over his lap as Jane knocked again.

            “It’s unlocked!” He yelled, swallowing the belch that threatened to bubble up, and Jane opened the door.

            _Act natural. Oh God is there chocolate on my face? There are plates everywhere oh god oh god._

“How you feeling today?” Jane asked, setting her purse down on the floor. “A little better? Did you eat something?”

            Jesse swallowed another burp. He felt as if he’d eaten a ton of concrete. “Yeah.”

            “Something other than Funyuns?”

            “Yeah.” An uncomfortable groan rose up from under the blanket and Jane eyed his lap suspiciously.

            “Have you been smoking in here?”

            “Uh… yeah. Sorry.” He avoided her eyes, rubbing the back of his wrist over his face.

            “Dude, it’s cool. Just Febreze or something. I brought you some stuff. Granola bars and whatnot. Just in case you felt like eating something small.”

            “Thanks.” He let out a truly miserable hiccup and his hand flew unconsciously to his stomach. Jane raised an eyebrow.

            “Something’s wrong.”

            Jesse shook his head. “Nope. Nothing’s wrong.”

            “Then why does it sound like your guts are in a blender?”

            “I dunno. Must’ve ate something bad.”

            “Mhm.” She went to touch his stomach and he squirmed away, pulling the blanket closer around his middle.

            “Oh, c’mon. If you’re not feeling well, I can help.” Before he could do anything, she placed a flat hand over his abdomen and her eyes widened. Jesse tried to suck in his stomach, but he was too full to do it for long.

            “What happened?” Jane asked, running her hand over the bloated mound under the blanket. Jesse just belched, humiliated, and covered his mouth with his fist.

            “Scuse me.”

            “What did you eat?” Jane moved to straddle the chair and sit on his lap, and the sudden adjustment brought up a series of uncomfortable hiccups.

            “Nothing… nothing weird.”

            “Feels like something weird to me. Can I?” Before Jesse could protest, she pulled the blanket away

from his waist and rucked up his shirt. “God, you really did a number on yourself, didn’t you?”

            “I…” Jane dug her thumbs into his lower belly and Jesse let out a groan. “Please don’t do that.”

            “You’re stretched so tight it’s a miracle you haven’t exploded. What happened?”

            “I… urp. I got high. Got the munchies.”

            “For what, an elephant?”

            “Look, I know it’s gross, okay? I couldn’t… I couldn’t stop. I started and I just couldn’t… I didn’t want to. It helped. It made me feel better.”

            Jane said nothing, just rubbed small circles into his hot, swollen tummy. Jesse burped again, covered his eyes with both palms.

            “I’m so fucking stupid. I just thought it would help, okay? I haven’t eaten in so long and I…”

            “Shhh, hey.” Jane’s hand snaked up to meet his face, her thumb gently rubbing his cheekbone. “It’s okay. Lots of people cope this way. You were hungry. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

            “Look at me.” He grabbed at the mass around his waist and shook it hard. “There’s nothing wrong with this?”

            She kissed his forehead. “Nope. Here, let me make it better.”

            “I’m disgusting, you don’t have to…” Jane resumed rubbing circles into his belly and Jesse let out a sigh of relief, followed by a series of belches.

            “That feels better, doesn’t it? Anyway, I’m glad you’re eating. Better to stuff yourself than starve yourself. This means you’re getting better.”

            “Doesn’t feel like it.”

            “Yeah, well I’d rather see you like this than how you’ve been.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah, really. You wanna tell me what you’ve got in here?”

            Jesse swallowed. “A six egg omelette. Those donuts you left. Three Whoppers and two fries. Most of the lasagna you made last night. And… cookie dough.”

            Jane’s eyes widened. “Damn. How’d you even fit all that in there?”

            “I have no idea.” Jesse adjusted himself in the chair and groaned. “Sometimes when I smoke too much my brain forgets to tell me I’m full.”

            “I can see that.” Jane’s eyes were blown black and something clicked in Jesse’s brain.

            “Wait, is this… is this a thing for you?”

            She immediately flushed. “What?”

            “Like a sex thing. You get off on seeing guys full?”

            “That’s neither here nor there.”

            “No, it’s a legitimate question. Do you or do you not get off on me stuffing myself?”

            “This isn’t about me.”

            “So you do! Oh my god you _deviant.”_

“I never said that.”

            “Then why are you sitting on my lap?”

            “Would you rather me leave and let you deal with your bellyache on your own?”

            Jesse paused. “No…”

            “Then quit teasing me. Or I’ll have to fuck you right here to prove a point.”

            “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

            “You’ve been hard since I sat down. Something in you likes this too.”

            “Yeah, there’s a hot girl sitting on my cock. I’m a guy, what am I supposed to do?”

            “You’re supposed to shut up and put out.” Jane stood up and pulled off her t-shirt and skirt, standing there in only her black panties. The painful fullness in Jesse’s belly suddenly took the backseat to the fullness between his legs.

            “Look, okay, I’m being serious. I’d love to fuck you but I’m not entirely sure I can get out of this chair.”

            “Then we’ll baptize the chair.” She fished around in her bag and pulled out a condom. “I’m sure you’re dying to get out of those pants anyway. It’s a miracle you haven’t popped the button yet.”

            “You’d really like that, wouldn’t you?”

            “Shut up.” With some difficulty, Jane unbuttoned his pants and Jesse let out a sigh of relief as the pressure under his belly button dissipated.

            “Better?” Jane asked, rolling the condom over his cock, and Jesse nodded. If eating felt that good when he was high, sex would feel even better. He groaned as she pulled him into her and rocked her hips, whimpering as she jarred his stomach.

            “Aw, did I hurt you?” She prodded his belly again and he belched.

            “Ow, Jesus… careful.”

            “Faster? All right.” She ground her pelvis against his, eliciting another moan, and palmed his belly with the hand not steadying herself. Jesse groaned, so stoned and stuffed that he could do little more than rut up against her, begging to be touched. She traced patterns on his sensitive stomach while she rode him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge while she bit his neck and earlobes.

            “I’m gonna… fuck I’m gonna…” he’d barely lasted three minutes, but the combination of his addled mind and the weight of his belly against hers was enough to push him over the edge. She followed a few moments later, grinding against him until he whimpered again, and then fell against his chest to catch her breath.

            “Oh, God. Well, guess you got your cardio in,” she said, smirking.

            “I guess—urp—I guess so.”

            “You burned so many calories. Want a snack?”

            “ _No._ ”


End file.
